


Shutting Up

by dinosaurasrex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, I can't tag so read the discription, M/M, Mature Audiences Only!, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Possibly Triggering, Tags Subject to Change, also not really canon because i didn't know, if you don't wanna see it keep scrolling and don't read this!, inside the dream smp characters?, inside the lore, pet war dream smp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurasrex/pseuds/dinosaurasrex
Summary: If you don't wanna read this don't click on it! Its that simple! Keep scrolling!Sapnap is tired of Tommy sticking his nose in others business, and he also might have a problem with the boys inablity to shut up. So he's gonna make him.
Relationships: Sapnap/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Shutting Up

**Author's Note:**

> If you came to leave hate, don't
> 
> I'm not gonna say this is a coping mechanism because it isn't, just shut up and don't click on on things you don't wanna see. Also this is a multiple part thing so stay tuned!
> 
> Also this is unbetaed, sorry!
> 
> ~
> 
> Prompt:  
> Sapnap is tired of Tommy sticking his nose in others business, and he also might have a problem with the boys inablity to shut up. So he's gonna make him.

Sapnap was tired. Between running errands for Dream and dealing with the mini war going on he was exhausted. He sat in a tree outside the walls of L’manburg waiting. He had things to do. He would normally play cat and mouse with the citizens of L’manburg but when Dream told him that Fundy had taken his fish he decided enough was enough. He sat in the tree waiting for the fox to appear when he heard the voice of two annoying children. In particular one that had been on his mind recently. Tommyinnit. Recently Sapnap had gotten to a breaking point with the boy. His voice, his personality, his volume, everything but especially his bigger than thee attitude. Normally he could take it but when he heard that Tommy had taken personal interest in the pet war he had snapped. Before Sapnap left though he thought to listen in on the conversation. Tommy walked beside Tubbo, his best friend, Laughing loudly as the other nervously begged him to quiet down. Sapnap watched on in curiosity.

“I’m telling you big man; this is gonna be great! Sapnap won’t even know the difference between them and Fundy will be in the clear!” Tommy boasted with another bout of smug laughter. Sapnap gripped the leaves immediately realizing what was going on. Tubbo’s face went pale as he shushed Tommy. The boy was obviously scared Sapnap would be around and would hear them talking about the fish. Tubbo scanned the trees causing Sapnap to duck as to not be seen. Tubbo paused in the road and turned to Tommy. “Tommy I don’t think this is right. These fish aren’t our business. Plus if Sapnap ever finds out that these aren’t actually his he’s going to freak out.” His voice was shaky as he continued to survey the area. Tommy gave his friend a confused look but soon laughed it off again. But the final straw that broke the camel's back was the next thing Tommy said. “Don’t worry Tubbo, Sapnap is too stupid to relize the difference, plus if he ever tried to come after us, I’d take him out no problem!” Tommy exclaimed, confidence oozing off him. This challenge and insult are what set Sapnap off. He burst from the trees, taking the boys by surprise. Sapnap was quick and had struck the boy causing him to fly against a tree. Tubbo went pale but dropped his fish and ran to his friend. Tommy had fallen and had the wind knocked out of him but he was fine otherwise. That's when Tommy realized who it was. He gave Sapnap a cruel smirk as Tubbo helped him up. “Look who it is!” Tommy exclaimed as he held onto Tubbo’s shoulder for support. “Speak of the devil. Sorry big man but we only have the fakes, you’ll have to get with Fundy to get the real ones back.” Tommy laughed. Sapnap grit his teeth as the fish flopped on the ground, both buckets spilled. Sapnap felt anger rise in him and his annoyance all came out. He was going to shut the boy up, permanently. Sapnap pulled out his sword and approached Tommy. Tubbo visibly shivered as Sapnap approached. He pointed his sword at Tubbo first. He made a gesture to move away. Tubbo did so. “So Tommy you wanna play a man's game?” He said as coolly as he could manage. “Then let's play.” He saw Tommy’s resolve shift a little as he tried to respond, but Sapnap cut him off again. He turned to Tubbo and gave him a stone cold look. “Take the fish and leave.” His voice bone chilling. Tubbo nodded and scooped the fish off the ground and put them both back in the little bit of water in the buckets. Then he turned around and ran. Sapnap then turned back to where Tommy was only to see that he had snuck away a bit. Sapnap grit his teeth and let his sword come down on the boy hard and fast. Tommy lay out as he fell unconscious. Sapnap smiled as he picked him up to move him.

Sapnap took him to a secret base Dream and him had made incase of emergencies or incase they needed to get away. It was deep in the jungle too far from everyone else. The only way to get there was neither portal travel and even then the portal was very far unless you know the shortcut George had made. He dropped the boy on the bed of the little shack. It was covered by leaves and the inside was hard dirt. Inside was a crafting table, furnace, and chest on the front wall. Then a single bed was beside a single chair and bedside table. A single piece of carpet hid an underground room that had the nether portal, ender chest, and chest and barrel with supplies to hide out in the shack for at least a month. Sapnap smiled remembering when he built this place. It was a joke more than anything and no one had been here since they had made it, they had really only made it to see how far they could go and to see if they could find a panda for Sapnap. They had found the panda and it was still outside where they left it surrounded by tall bamboo. His thoughts were disrupted by Tommy making a noise. He realized he didn’t know how much time he had so he went into the basement and grabbed some lead rope they had left. He tied his hands to the top of the bed and his feet to the base. He admired his work, appreciative of his skill for tying knots. Then he waited but Tommy didn’t come around. So he went outside to forage and try and recall his surroundings. As he did he thought about what he’d do with the boy now that he had him. Then he saw a bird. One that he recognized. It called out to him in its singsongy way and Sapnap smiled. It was the bird Dream had tamed when they had last been here. It was still sitting right where Dream had left it happy and complacent. He called to it and it came down. He scratched its head and then let a thought slip into his brain. He reached around in his pockets and found a sheet of paper. He found a piece of coal and started writing a note. He explained what happened in the breifist terms he could and then tied it to the bird. He laughed as the bird took it and flew off into the distance wondering how it already knew what to do. As that happened he heard a wild pig. He again smiled as he realized he had dinner. He took the pork back with him to the hut and started cooking it. He finished and ate it before sitting next to tommy. He studied the boy. He could see why he had so many friends he was decently attractive, he noted the tiny almost nonexistent freckles on the bridge of his nose and cheeks, the way his strong eyebrows looked almost friendly as he rested, how tommy’s nose was quite small when he wasn’t trying to act big and tough, then his lips. Not too thin and small but by no means big and plump like georges. They were rough and a bit chapped but they always portrayed so much emotion. If it weren’t for the boys explosive personality Tommy could play coy with those lips, lead others on and be the center of attention. Pretty pink and just right. Sapnap looked on in wonder as he simply studied the lips, until a dangerous thought crossed his mind. 

Why not try it?

Sapnap felt his face go red and his ears burn. Embarrassment, shame, longing, and more rushed to the surface of his face causing him to physically jump back and get up. He scrambled to the door begging to leave as the thoughts persisted. He walked to the jungles river and then felt something on his shoulder. He paused as the bird sung a softer song this time. He noticed the paper was new and tied it. The bird landed on his head as he read the single line Dream had sent back.

Give him hell :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and isn't shit but I have more planned so look out. Also if you want to check out my Wattpad @/DinoSaurasRex I have a rare pair one-shot book with open requests so if you want to check it out!


End file.
